


Saving that champagne

by Fiskibein



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiskibein/pseuds/Fiskibein
Summary: Not an accurate depiction of what happens in this story at all.  Except the bit with Tony sending bath pics to Royalty because Tony Yes.





	Saving that champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Anything You Think That Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507619) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



This happened at like 4 in the morning, I have no idea you guys.  
Also it is fairly obvious that I fell asleep before finishing it and just kind of posted it anyways because posting actually finished work is for other people.


End file.
